


New

by Bloom666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Romance, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/pseuds/Bloom666
Summary: 2D and Murdoc are in an official relationship, and although they immediately dismissed the idea at first, they decide to make a sex tape to, y'know, please the public. But was it... REALLY that good of a decision?





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:

After months of being in a friends-with-benefits relationship, 2D and Murdoc have finally gotten together, officially. No longer can 2D hold back his love of cuddling, and no longer does Murdoc have to hold back on calling 2D names like "honey" and "baby".

They both incredibly enjoyed that sweet, fresh feeling of being in a new relationship. Y'know the feeling right? It's like that new car smell, but as a feeling. Nice, calm, endearing. 

Once the general public found out that the 2 bandmates were together, they freaked out, in all honesty. Articles about how scandalous and 'naughty' it was popped up immediately; people asked if there was a sex tape, even. Of course, when asked about it, lovely 2D with his manners would politely say there wasn't; he always got really red in the face when asked about it. Murdoc however, was very aggressive about it. In one incident when he was asked, he screamed, "What, you want to see me sticking my dick into my boyfriend?! Are you bloody kidding me?! Sod off!!" At the (gossip) reporter asking him. 

But now that you know this, let us get on with the actual story.  
It was a cloudy day, smack in the middle of May of 2005. 

2D sat at his cluttered wooden computer desk, browsing the web. He couldn't remember how long he had even been on the computer that day. His eyes were almost burning at that point, but how much more damaged could they really get? He was much too comfortable and lazy to get up, anyways. He had spent the entire day watching porn and catching up on celebrity gossip. 

Right then at that moment, whilst watching some useless porn, he had a genius idea. He should look up more of what the internet had to say about him and his newfound boyfriend. 

Boy did that backfire. 

All he found was articles about their sex life, which gave him a great idea:

To give the public what they want: a dirty sex tape. 

2D, after grabbing his video recorder, made his way down to Murdoc's Winnebago to discuss this idea with him, along with do it if they both felt so. Once down there, 2D knocked on his door a few times before a suprisingly fresh looking Murdoc answered. "Hey 2D" he said with a large smirk on his face. "Murdoc, I have this really great idea I need to discuss with you. I have to come inside though, because I don't want Noodle to hear or anything like that..." 2D said, his face warming up a bit again. Murdoc welcomed him in and 2D set down his video-camera on some random chair. 2D sat down on Murdoc's grimmy bed, and Murdoc sat down next to him. "Murdoc... I think we should make a sex tape." 2D said, his face becoming a very dark shade of red as he told Murdoc. 

Murdoc gave 2D a very sinister grin. "That's pretty kinky, but I'm up for it. You sure you really wanna do this though?" Murdoc asked, staring into 2D's wide eyes. "Yeah, it was my idea, remember?" 2D smiled, giggling a bit. "Wanna do it now, right here? Or nah" 2D asked, winking playfully. "I'm all for it baby." Murdoc said, giving his lover a small peck on the cheek. 2D got up and positioned the camcorder to the best angle possible. "We doin' anal, right?" 2D asked as he continued to adjust the camera. "Yeah, unless you wanna add a bit of a.... Twist." Murdoc said, cackling. "Ooh, what'cha mean?" 2D asked, curiosity apparent in his face. "Want me to use some.... Toys?" Murdoc asked, pulling out a box from one of the cabinets near the bed. He pulled out some handcuffs.  
2D stood there in thought for a moment, before giving in and agreeing.

Once the blue-haired boy got the camera at a good angle, he alerted Murdoc that it was recording time, to which the older man quickly got onto the bed.

2D turned on the camera, and immediately started getting hot and dirty with his lover. Murdoc pressed his chapped lips against 2D's soft ones and they slowly started to put their hands against eachother's bodies. Murdoc, realising how hit he was beginning to feel, started to slide his long tongue into 2D's mouth, of which the latter happily obliged. Both began to grind their erections against eachother, making 2D, who is very sensitive, moan into their sloppy kiss. Murdoc suddenly stopped at that, though. 

Murdoc showed off the pair of fuzzy handcuffs to the camera before locking them around one of 2D's wrists, the other cuff being locked on a bed-rail. 

Murdoc stuck out 2 fingers in front of 2D. "Suck" was the only thing he said. 2D happily obliged, taking the 2 fingers into his mouth eagerly.  
He drooled and quietly moaned as he sucked on the fingers before Murdoc pulled them out.  
2D knew all too well what that meant, so he spread his legs, putting his tight hole on display for the Satanist.  
The older man circled his finger around 2D's small hole for a bit before pushing in, earning a whimper from the bluenette. Once he felt 2D was stretched enough, he added a 2nd finger.

Murdoc felt around inside of 2D, looking for that sweet spot in the singer. After a small amount of time, he heard 2D let out a long moan, followed by a "more!" immediately after. The older man complied and continued to press against the spot that made his lover go crazy. The younger male continued to gasp and whimper as he continued being fingered. "Murdoc.... Ughn, please fuck me!" 2D cried out, feeling so aroused that he couldn't stand it. "Make me feel good, ugh!" 2D moaned out before Murdoc pulled out his fingers. 

Murdoc grabbed some lube from a nearby drawer and quickly applied it to 2D's hole. "You ready?" Murdoc asked, getting a nod from 2D in reply. Murdoc applied lube to his own erection, just to be on the safe side. He took a grasp of his singer's bony hips before slowly burying himself into his partner's tight ass. 

2D, of course, felt a little bit of pain. But he had done this so many times before that he didn't care. Murdoc began to kiss him as he began to quickly and roughly thrust into his boyfriend. 2D broke away from the steamy but passionate kiss just to moan out and beg. "Oh yes!! Harder!!" 2D shouted, his hips beginning to move along with his partner's deep thrusts. 

Murdoc started to give his boyfriend's neck a string of hickeys, making 2D rut his hips even more in pleasure. "You feel so good, Stu." Murdoc moaned into 2D's neck. "Oh god... Muds please touch my cock.. Please..!" 2D yelled in pure need.

Murdoc began to quickly pump 2D's cock, causing 2D to cry out and roll his hips against the hard thrusts even more. "Murdoc! Murdoc! I think I'm gonna cum!" 2D screamed in ecstasy, to which Murdoc started thrusting as fast and hard as he could as his lover continued screaming about his climax.

"I'm gonna cum!! Oh my god!! Murdoc!!" 2D cried as he climaxed, his semen landing on Murdoc. At that, the latter came inside 2D, letting out a long grunt.

"Ah god." 2D muttered in pure exhaustion. Murdoc turned off the video recorder and unlocked the handcuffs before lying down next to 2D. Both shared a passionate kiss before drifting into a sweet sleep.

2D woke up first that morning, and the first thing he felt other than murdoc's limbs tangled with his own was a stabbing pain in his backside. "Ow!" 2D said as he untangled himself from Murdoc and checked the camcorder, and waking up his lover. 

Once both of them were actually awake, they brought the camcorder back to 2D's bedroom to edit the footage and stuff. Once that was done, which took a few hours, they kept the file on the computer and burnt it onto a cd as well.

Oh, the public will love this.


	2. Uh-oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Russel's dismay, 2D and Murdoc release their sex tape on some(?) Website. And have more sex. Wow I'm original.

"You did WHAT?" Russel shouted at the two men in front of him. "We made a sex tape" 2D stated proudly, putting his hands on his hips in achievement, gluing a smirk on his face in the process. "The public demands it so we'll give." Murdoc added, noting the sigh Russel emitted when he said that. "Who the actual fuck wants to see you stick it into 2D?!" Russel yelled as Noodle strolled into the room, hair wet from having just took a shower.  
"What're you guys talking about?" Noodle asked with a confused look planted on her face. "2D and me made a-" "NO! DON'T TELL HER! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS!" Russel yelled at Murdoc before the latter could finish his sentence. "I'm 15 Russ, it can't be so bad that I cannot know." Noodle intervened, giving Russel a eye-roll. "Me and Murdoc made a sex tape and we're gonna release it to the public." 2D said quickly, shrugging. "How do you even have sex if you're gay though?" Noodle asked confusedly, and before Murdoc could even attempt to answer, Russel covered his mouth. "2D can tell you later if you ask." Russel said, giving Noodle a nervous smile. "Why me though?" 2D quietly questioned.  
"When this backfires on us all, you two will be to blame. We'll be known as the band with the gay sex tape." Russel angrily stated, looking at Murdoc and 2D, both of whom were whispering about something presumably stupid.  
"Chillax Russ, it'll all be alright, yanno? Who doesn't wanna see two hot blokes havin some steamy sex?" Murdoc chucked before dragging himself and 2D out of the room.  
"I still don't understand how that works." Noodle said. "Whatever you do, please don't look it up." Russel said, adding, "ask Murdoc or 2D or something, I don't wanna be the one to tell ya'." Russel replied before lounging on one of the chairs to have some well earned reading time. 

Meanwhile, sinful but private acts were being committed a few halls down, specifically in 2D's room.  
The singer and bassist grinded their hips together in a synchronised heat, both unsure whether they really wanted to carry on much further than that. Their lips rarely parted as they were bith engaged in a passionate kiss. Murdoc traced his long fingers down 2D's back slowly, feeling the younger man's body slightly relax as he petted his back.  
The satanist broke free from the kiss, just to whisper into 2D's ear, "Do ya' wanna go farther than this?", only to be greeted by a enthusiastic nod from the bluenette. 2D, only being in his boxers at this point, shedded them off, but to his confusion, Murdoc didn't shed anything other than his shirt.  
2D was confused before his cock was pumped by Murdoc, immediately causing 2D to let out a shaky cry of pleasure. Murdoc let go once he heard his lover's breathy moans, instead starting to lick the singer's hard cock.  
Murdoc's long tongue wrapped around the younger man's erection, causing him to let out a loud moan, much to his lover's delight.  
Murdoc continued to suck off his boyfriend furiously, now putting his entire cock into his mouth. 2D whimpered and put his hands on the back of Murdoc's head, trying not to thrust into the satanist's mouth. 2D eventually gave in and started to though, but his lover didn't mind, as said from the pleasured grunts he slowly let out as he sucked his bandmate's cock. "Ugh Muds, I'm gonna cum!" 2D squealed before releasing into Murdoc's mouth.  
Of course, being the gentleman he was, Murdoc quickly swallowed up the semen that was shot into his mouth before being caught up in a tight hug from 2D. "That was, um, sooo good." 2D whispered into the bassist's ear. The bluenette quickly noticed Murdoc's own restrained erection.  
"Hey Murdoc?" 2D asked, still staring at his boyfriend's boner.  
"..yeah?" Murdoc asked, not initially expecting anything in return.  
"Want me to do anything about that?" 2D said, pointing at Murdoc's boner. "..no, you don't have to-" Murdoc began, but 2D was already jacking the other man's dick off before he could finish.  
"I know you need this." 2D muttered before licking the tip, inflicting a savoury moan from the older man. The younger male continued to tease Murdoc's cock before suddenly shoving the entire length into his mouth and managing to whimper even when his mouth is around Murdoc's thick length.  
Soon enough, Murdoc is releasing into 2D's mouth with a long grunt. 2D eagerly swallows the cum while his boyfriend watches.  
Both are quite obviously tired from the previous sex acts, so they fall asleep on 2D's big bed, even though it's only the afternoon. Oh well.  
But when they wake up, oh do they have lots to expect. Ooh yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this took so long to write cus i didn't have the plot that figured out but HEY ITS DONE NOW AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.  
> Leave reviews and kudos, I don't bite <3


	3. Interviewz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day!!!!! What a modern miracle.  
> In this chapter, the sex tape is a huge scandal in celeb news, so they get interviewed.

2D and Murdoc woke up to Russel yelling at them. "W-what happened?" 2D sleepily muttered. "YOUR GODDAMN SEX TAPE IS ALL OVER THE NEWS!" Russel yelled. "Wait, lemme see!" 2D said before tapping Murdoc awake and dragging him to the living room.  
"Bandmembers '2-D' and 'Murdoc' from famous pop band Gorillaz release extremely x-rated sex tape due to public demand" read across the large tv screen. It was THE biggest celebrity news at the moment, apparently.  
Russel sat there and let out a frusturated sigh before telling the couple what to do. "Alright you two motherfuckers, you have an interview scheduled for later. Be classy." Russel said before the two males in front of him scurried off to get ready.  
The day went by pretty fast. 2D had to explain all the stuff to noodle that afternoon, since russel insisted he did so she'd understand what was happening. 

And now, The two bandmembers were getting into 2D's gross car, which was infamous for being sticky inside because 2D never cleaned it.  
They got in and strapped on their seatbelts. 2D grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and they were off to London.  
"Y'know, I bet a lot of people like our sex tape. They love when I pound into you, y'know?" Murdoc shrugged. "It's pretty hot to watch, not gonna lie." 2D replied, smirking. "Jeez, I wonder what kinda questions they would even ask? Are they gonna ask for my dick size or somethin'?" Murdoc joked, laughing. 

And soon enough, they were on the interview, which was actually airing on tv, which they did not know. Both men sat on a red leather couch across from the chair that the interviewer sat at.  
The interviewer, with the stereotypical blonde hair and face caked with makeup, walked in and sat in the chair. She gave the two men a quick glace before the camera crew started recording.  
"Hello! This is Celebrity Hunt and we are here, interviewing 2D and Murdoc from popular pop band, Gorillaz!" She smiled and shoved the microphone in front of the 2 men. "Yesterday, these two men put out an official sex tape that may well be the most controversial one in history!" She said to the camera before looking at the couple. "Tell me, WHY did you make the decision to make a gay sex tape?" The interviewer asked.  
2D spoke into the mic nervously, "It was originally my idea. We thought it would feed the public and bring more recognition to our band. But I dunno' if it's gonna bring the good recognition we intended for it". 2D handed the mic to Murdoc. "I must say," Murdoc laughed. ".. It was surely fun to make!" He laughed. 2D coughed out a laugh, obviously uncomfortable.  
"You guys seem to be one of the most controversial celeb couples in our country. Why do you think that is, well, other than the obvious." The interviewer said before staring at the two for a answer. 2D shyly spoke into the microphone held in front of him. "Well, for the most part, I think it's because we are homosexual, but also because of how different both in personality and appearance we are. We try to act real for the camera, instead of faking perfection like a lot of celebrities do. We think of ourselves as unique from the others." He spoke, handing the mic to Murdoc after. Murdoc grabbed it. "Maybe it's cos' of me, because I'm a bad person and not afraid to admit it, hah. I'm suprised that 2D even likes me, I used to be such a damn jerk to him." Murdoc frowned. 2D grabbed the mic away from him. "The reason I love you is because of how damn mean you are. It's sexy as hell, just like you. I like you for more reasons than those, but those are the main causes." 2D laughed.  
"I see. But let's move on to another question. What advice do you have for kids or teens watching the X-rated tape you put out?" The interviewer smiled. "Uhm, please don't do it at home, not until you're an adult. Also how would they watch it in the first place?" 2D asked into the mic. Murdoc grabbed it from him. "Please don't watch me and this twink have sex unless you're over 18." Murdoc stated into the mic.  
"Last question, what do your bandmates think of this?" The interviewer asked. "Ah, Russel hates it, Noodle thinks it's gross, and me and 2D love it." Murdoc laughed. "Yeah I'm suprised noodle was even sort of cool with it, honestly." 2D said, giggling.  
"Well that is all for this short interview! Will you boys pose for one last camera shot?" The lady asked.  
Them being them, Murdoc and 2D went in for a passionate kiss, all caught on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews and kudos :)))


	4. Overshocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice smut for yall xoxo

"That was nice, I guess." 2D awkwardly said on the ride home from the interview. "Well, I didn't like that lady who was interviewing us. She seemed suspicious, y'know?" Murdoc sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he had shared with 2D at the end of the interview. "2D...." Murdoc sighed. "That kiss meant a lot to me, y'know? I love you, and sometimes I just wanna sit there and make out with you, yeah?" Murdoc frowned.  
2D, upon hearing this, smiled. "Well, let me pull over!" He said before parking the car in some random parking lot.  
2D turned to look at the older man. "Geez, I love you too Mudz... A lot", he grinned. After a minute or two of silence, 2D spoke up. "May I.... Kiss you?" He asked nervously. Murdoc nodded.  
2D's thin but soft lips were instantly upon the other man's. They both began to latch onto one another, taking eachother further into the kiss.  
Soon enough they were making out in the backseat of the car, 2D at this point was on top of Murdoc. 2D honestly thought he was gonna cum in his pants at this point, as he had been absentmindingly grinding against the other man as they made out  for the last five minutes. 2D suddely felt a hand slip into his pants and deeply moaned. Murdoc smirked at that and started to stroke the other man's all-too-apparent erection. "Please Mudz... Harder!!" 2D cried out, eyes widening as the other man began to pump his erection. The singer slowly began to buck his hips as he was starting to reach orgasm, tears even threatening to form in his eyes from the sensitivity.  
He knew he was about to cum. Somehow through the erratic panting, 2D managed to shout "I'm coming!! Uhn I'M COMING!!! Oooh~" 2D moaned as he came, semen staining the car ceiling.  
He remained in that position, panting from the aftershock.  
"Ey 2D", Murdoc smirked, getting closer to the other man's (now flaccid) cock. The older man engulfed the cock into his mouth and started to suck on it shallowly. 2D let out a cry of pleasure, his face that was already sweaty and red is even more so.  
Murdoc loves when 2D's overwhelmed like this, so he decides to give him even more. Murdoc's finger began to trail around 2D's rim and the younger boy let out a desperate moan at the needed contact. "Ohhh yessss" 2D moans as he begins to lightly buck his hips. The older man slips in 2 fingers and 2D turns into an absolute panting, moaning mess. Once that sweet spot inside of him is hit, 2D cums. Again.  
He can barely even speak at this point, his body felt far too good to even do much at this point. 2D slowly felt himself doze off as his body was cleaned up by Murdoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not that much plot-wise..,, review and leave kudos!!!


	5. The small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another damn interview, but this time, poor Noodle needs to come with them.

2D woke up in his own bedroom the next day. His thoughts were still scrambled but he proceeded to step out of bed and head to the kitchen anyways; he was hungry. 

His body ached as he limped down the hallway, halfway awake even after getting out of bed. As he approached the kitchen he could hear sounds of chatter and laughter, indicating that some of his other bandmates were in there at the moment. 

He walked into the busy kitchen and was immediately greeted by the rest of the band. "Hey guys" 2D muttered, too tired to even come up with a proper greeting. "Did you sleep well?" Noodle asked as she examined 2D, seeing the huge bags under his eyes. "I dunno, I don't even remember going up to my bedroom at all." 2D said, looking up at the younger girl. Murdoc cackled. "That's because I carried you to bed, you passed out in the car!" The bassist said, chuckling remembering why he passed out. "Why did he pass out in the car?" Russel asked, glaring at Murdoc. Murdoc stuttered. "Uhhmmn..... He.... Was.. Tired?" Murdoc unconvincingly said. "Tell us why he really passed out." Russel sighed. Murdoc approached Russel and whispered the answer in his ear. "Ew, dude! Why are you fuckers doing that in the car?!" Russel aggravatedly said. "What did they do?" Noodle confusedly asked, only to met with laughing from the rest of her bandmates. "What?" Noodle asked, now angry. "Take a guess of what they did." Russel chuckled. "......oh." Noodle said after finally figuring it out. 

After breakfast was finally over, 2D and Murdoc were told that they had yet another small interview later, and Noodle was also told to participate in the same interview. Poor girl. The interview started at 9 PM so the 2 men had the entire day to get freshened up and not look like they just walked out of the gross place that was known as Kong Studios. 

2D knocked on Noodle's door around 6 pm. Noodle, who was nicely dressed, opened the door. "You ready for the interview luv?" 2D smiled. Noodle nodded and grabbed her mp3 player and headphones so she'd have music to listen to in the car. They both walked to the car park to retrieve Murdoc and found that he was, suprisingly, already ready. They all got into 2D's car. Noodle was disgusted by how sticky and stained everything in the car was, considering she'd spend 2 hours in there. 

After a long car ride into London, which included 2D screaming along to "London Calling" by The Clash when it was on the radio, Noodle getting some sort of weird syrup-y substance on her left hand when she set her hand down on the seat, and murdoc sighing every 3 minutes, they finally got to the studio that they were gonna be interviewed at. After a lot of searching, the 3 bandmates were escorted to the room they were gonna be interviewed in. 

"You look nice, Noodle." Murdoc said, breaking the silence as the 3 bandmates sat together on the fancy couch. "Thanks Murdoc. You still look like a crack addict." Noodle replied. 2D held in a laugh as Murdoc gave the grinning young girl an angry stare. 

Soon enough, it was brodcast time. The person interviewing them introduced themselves to the camera as the 3 guests sat there in a scary silence. 

It was question time soon enough. 

"Noodle, what is your opinion on the relationship between 2D and Murdoc?" The woman asked. Noodle put her index finger on her chin. "Hmmmm... I think it is nice that they are in love because when we made our first album, there was a constant awkward tension between them. Now it is much calmer and happier in the studios. So yes, I very much support it." Noodle said, smiling. "Another question, how did you find out? Was it awkward?" The interviewer asked. "I found out because 2D told me that him and murdoc were in a relationship. I was confused initially because I did not really understand the concept of gay relationships well. It used to be awkward to walk into a room and find them kissing but now it's a normal occurence and none of us really care or mind." Noodle answered.  
"A question for both 2D and Murdoc: does Noodle know about the se- .....video?" The interviewer asked, faking a smile. "Uhm, yes she does. The band's drummer, Russel, made us tell her so she would be aware because of how much publicity we have gotten already." The singer said, shrugging. "I wish she wasn't exposed to these kind of things at such a young age.." Murdoc said before being interrupted by Noodle pleading that she's almost sixteen.  
After a bunch more awkward and useless questions, it was asked, "What can we expect from the band in the future?". 2D quickly answered, "We may start working on another album soon, but it may not be for a bit. It depends on how this year goes for us, but you can definitely expect more from Gorillaz in the future!". "It was very fun working on Demon Days, so I am fine with making a new album." Noodle quickly added, concluding the long interview. "Thank you for the interview guys, I'm Kathy Smith and this was Star News Britain! See you all next time!" The interviewer said to the camera before it stopped recording. "And..... That's a wrap! Go home you guys." Kathy said. The three musicians left the building (once they found their way out) and headed back to the car.  
Noodle put back on her headphones and 2D and Murdoc laughed about the interview before 2D started driving. It didn't take as long to get back home as it did to get to the interview because it was now night time so there was less traffic.  
The moment they got home, the two men stumbled into 2D's bedroom. 

Murdoc pinned 2D to the bed and began to press his lips against the singers, making him gasp a little bit. The two men continued to passionately kiss before breaking apart due to lack of air. "God- Murdoc, I........ I dunno if making love is the best idea tonight....... The others are still up....." 2D whispered before being interrupted by the other man, "Who cares if they hear us. We can take it slow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I HAD A BIG ASS-CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WROTE A BIT EACH DAY AND I J U S T FINISHED THIS CHAPTER  
> Look foward to next chapter bc it's gonna develop 2D and Murdoc's relationship!!!! WOOHOO!  
> Leave reviews and kudos plz <3<3


	6. Grilled cheese? Soda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama happens and murdoc has to treat 2D like a princess. They go out on a "date".

"I don't really want to. I'm tired. You can just give me a blowjob if you want, I need some sleep." 2D sighed, clearly annoyed. "Well... Nevermind then." Murdoc said, frowning at the sudden mood shift. The atmosphere changed from love-central to married-couple-ville in the matter of seconds. 

"Listen Murdoc.." 2D spoke, breaking the silence. The bassist's view shifted to look at the singer. "It's about time I tell you this... I really..... I really just want you to treat me better. Sometimes it just feels like you only like me for the sex that we have and not actually me. Maybe you're just lying about loving me, yeah. I shouldn't think you would, considering you treat me like some sort of glorified sex doll." 2D spat out at Murdoc, letting his eyes water up. 

"That is NOT true! I love you, yourself, more than I love the sex we have. I'm not good at words, am I? .... Okay, look, how can I show you how much I love and appreciate you? I'll do anything!" Murdoc pleaded. 

2D thought for a moment. "Well, for starters, take me out on dates. Take me places you think I'd wanna go. Next, treat me like a lover, both in public and in private. And finally, no anal sex for a while. You can give me blowjobs, but I won't give you much in return. No more treating me like a sex toy, okay?" 2D finished. Face staying neutral as he stared into Murdoc's eyes. "Agreed", the older man said after a minute or two. 

2D curled under the covers and fell to sleep in the matter of seconds. Murdoc stayed in thought for a moment. "What the fuck just happened?", Murdoc thought. Everything seemed to get more tangled up as he thought about the events that just occured.

Murdoc cuddled up against the younger man and fell asleep with his head on 2D's shoulder, falling into the pit of stars that is nighttime. 

And they woke up, the next morning. 

The weather was dry and cloudy. Not a pretty day in most people's opinions, but 2D loved this type of weather.

Perhaps it could be his favorite, even. 

Honestly, the older man might have stayed asleep for the rest of the day if not for 2D waking him up. 

Murdoc remembered what he promised last night. That dumb, dumb, promise. He looked at the clock. 10:23 AM. "Hey Stu, get ready, I'll take you out for lunch." Murdoc said to to the half awake individual next to him, who slowly nodded and got up from the bed at the realization of the instructions given to him. They both parted ways temporarily to freshen up and look nice (which was quite hard for Murdoc). 

Once it was time to get going around 12, they both jumped into Murdoc's car. "You look nice, 2D." Murdoc said, breaking the awkward silence. 2D slowly blinked, showing off the purple eyeshadow that was on his eyelids. "Maybe We'll go shopping, too.", Murdoc thought to himself, thinking of taking 2D to get more of his weird guy-makeup.   
"Thank you..." 2D paused, thinking of a legitimate compliment that he could give to the Satanist. "You look nice too.. And you smell nice." 2D said, before laughing a little bit. "So where are we going?" He asked, to which Murdoc smiled. "Somewhere I think you will like." Murdoc replied, chuckling. 2D smiled at that and leaned back in his chair, letting himself relax as they drove to London. 

They parked in some parking lot near all the nice shops. Both got out of the car and walked towards the shops and resturaunts. Of course, because they were sorta well known celebrities, paparazzi took some pictures of them, but neither of them especially minded, to be honest. After a bit of walking around, Murdoc found where he was looking for. The nice little candy shop. "C'mon, 2D. I'll buy you anything you'll want." He said, leading 2D into the store. Immidiantly, 2D ran to the isle where the chocolate was located. He sprinted back to Murdoc, holding an overly large box of filled chocolates. Murdoc took it into his hands and paid for it. It was expensive as fuck, costing over $40. Oh well, it's not like they were poor. 

"Now, let's get lunch. I made reservations at a nice resturaunt.", Murdoc said to the overly excited younger man as they walked out of the shop, now holding a large bag of chocolate. 

They both walked hand-in-hand to the resturaunt which was a few blocks away, getting constantly recognized by fans and reporters. "I'm so hungry.", 2D muttered to Murdoc as the resturaunt came into view. 

They both managed to slip inside, as the doors were quite heavy. Once inside, they noticed how damn nice and sterile the environment was. The lady at the front of the resturaunt led them to their table and the two bandmates sat across from each-other. Murdoc watched as 2D flipped through the menu until finding the page detailing the selection of drinks. "Murdoc, is it okay for me to order a milkshake? I haven't had one of those in, like, forever." 2D said, tilting his head. Murdoc smiled and nodded. "What are you ordering?" 2D asked. Murdoc, well knowing that he shouldn't order alcohol while in public, not to mention he had to drive them home still, had decided on ordering soda beforehand. 

"Oh, I'm getting soda." Murdoc said, looking away from 2D's gaze. "Soda? I'd expect you to order alcohol. Goddamn. Not to say I don't approve, though." 2D said, smiling at the older man. "Whatever." Murdoc said, chuckling. "Hey, after this, I was thinking of taking you to get more of your weird makeup stuff. What do you say?" Murdoc asked, to which 2D grinned. "Aww! Sure. And it's not weird. I just like to look pretty. It enhances my face so I look prettier for you.." 2D giggled. "Dude, you don't need to make yourself look amazing for me. You're pretty enough without makeup." Murdoc laughed.

"Hello, I am going to be your server today! Are you ready to order your drinks?" A waitress interrupted. "One pepsi and one chocolate milkshake, please." Murdoc replied, trying so hard to keep his cool. The waitress walked away to the resturaunt kitchen and the 2 men began to converse about random stuff. 2D was talking about his love for Oasis when their drinks were delivered to the table. "Are you two ready to order your food?" The waitress asked. "Yes. I'd like to order one grilled cheese and one cheeseburger please." Murdoc stated, smiling. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen. "But anyways, .." And with that, 2D resumed his rambling. 

Once their food came, 2D absolutely devoured his burger. Murdoc watched in awe as the younger man took huge bites of his burger. Murdoc, on the other hand, nibbled on his grilled cheese. 

After they were done and Murdoc paid, 2D practically dragged Murdoc to the cosmetics store. They walked inside and 2D rushed to the eyeshadow and eyeliner. Soon enough, 2D returned with something simple, at least: a eyeshadow palette. Murdoc went to the front of the store to pay for it, and 2D stood outside of the shop. Ignoring the many stares he recieved from onlookers. Murdoc stormed out of the store with 2D's eyeshadow. "Let's go home now." Murdoc said. 2D nodded and they walked back to the parking lot where their car was located. 

Once they got there, the sun was setting. It had been a very lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG AND I ORIGINALLY HAD A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED TO GET SOME ACTUAL DEVELOPMENT OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP IN INSTEAD OF MORE SEX SO HERES.. THIS. 
> 
> Review and leave kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is very welcome, I don't bite!
> 
> This is gonna be multi-chapter. I'm most likely gonna post the 2nd chapter on friday since I'm off and I'm gonna be super busy this weekend. :) 
> 
> And yes, I am quite aware my writing style is very weird. :))) make sure to comment and leave kudos, you have no idea how much better it makes my day! Ily all <3


End file.
